Emotions
by Roll.EXE
Summary: ProtoMan is an experimental Navi. Soon after having his data witten up he gains an operator, Chaud, and a sister. But after a Netbattle, his sister gets a programming bug, and has 3 days to live and then she's deleted...
1. Written up

Emotions

Chapter 1

-Note from Roll: Re-edited chapter 1. Hope it isn't as bad as the first draft...-

(ProtoMan's Point Of View)

So I was uploaded. I am a piece of experimental Navi data. My name is Experiment200AI.

Mumbling from overhead. Some people are standing overhead, watching a human in a white coat writing the last parts of my data.

"Amazing," mumbled one of them. "You're giving Experiment200AI a sword?"

"Mmm-hmmm," replied the human writing my data.

I looked at my arm and saw the sword attached to it. I felt... Powerful. Strong enough to take on anyone. But I was just an experiment. What could I do, exactly?

I guess that's what the human "scientists" wanted to know too. They put me in simulated battles, my first one being against the most basic of virus, a Mettaur.

I was curious about it until it hit me with a shockwave from its pickaxe. I guessed I was supposed to get rid of it.

A few clumsy sword slashes later, and the Mettaur was gone. The scientist still didn't look happy.

"To perfect you you're still going to need to go through several simulator levels, Experment200AI."

And so we tried different levels, each one harder than the last.

The only level I could reach without being defeated was level 5. There I took on two Mettaurs, a Trumpy and a Billy. The Trumpy worked together with the Billy and the Mettaurs to bring me down.

The scientist sighed. "I'm healing you. Then we'll try Level 5 again."

I sighed with frustration. I couldn't beat this level, even if I tried!

Then I thought. This time, I would delete those viruses.

And so I was sent back into the simulator. The viruses appeared again.

This time I did better, slashing swiftly at the Billy. The foolish virus never had a chance. I deleted it.

The Mettaurs, with scared looks on their faces, backed to a different corner. They seemed to pleading with me, asking me to leave them.

I ignored their pleas and deleted them too.

The Trumpy seemed to be using a different tactic. It started tooting, and since its music makes other viruses invulnerable and there were no others on the field, I swiped at the Trumpy and deleted it before it could reconsider its tactics.

I was tired when the level ended, and was finally allowed to take a rest.

The scientist seemed satisfied.

He handed something to another group of scientists who marched out of the room.

And for no reason, I had an ominous sense of dread hanging like a weight in my mind.

The scientist transferred me back to the data-writing computer and switched the simulator off.

He closed the door and the room was in almost complete darkness, leaving me to think over what had happened, and what would happen next.

-Note from Roll: So, what didya think? Was it better than my first version? Worse? Any other comments? Just R & R!


	2. The Email

Emotions

Chapter 2

-Note from Roll: Another chapter! At last I found time to write it!-

(Normal Point Of View)

The corridors buzzed with quiet, almost-but-not-quite the end of the day business.

Scientists shoved through the corner, ignoring each other, while a boy stood at the side of the corridor watching this going on. His vision seemed to be focusing mostly on the floor, but every so often his gaze wandered to scientists or other passing people.

"Useless," he muttered, and went back to waiting.

(Chaud's Point Of View)

I sighed. The scientists said they had something to show me. If they did, why couldn't they have at least told me how long it was going to take?

It was useless. I had things to do.

"Useless." I muttered again, when a bump on my shoulder wrenched me back to concentration.

"Look!" The person who bumped me, a scientist, eagerly pointed towards something in his hand.

It was my PET.

And in it, a new Experimental Navi.

"You want me to test this?" I said sarcastically.

The scientist nodded.

"Well, forget it. All the previous Experiments I tested were pathetic wastes of time," I kept my sarcastic expression.

"Please?" the scientist asked again.

"Fine," I hissed. Anything that meant I could go and do something else. "As long as he doesn't make foolish mistakes like the last bunch of Navis."

The scientist grinned. "For the record, his name is now ProtoMan."

I took my PET from his hand and marched off to the test area. Now to see if this new Navi would make it or break it.

My PET bleeped and email appeared about ProtoMan.

To: Chaud

From: Mr. Kotani Note: He's the scientist

Subject: ProtoMan

ProtoMan has a sister named Ariyla. She is a second Experimental Navi given to another person here, Tatsuno Samiki. Make sure ProtoMan gets to meet Ariyla eventually.

I deleted the email. What a waste of time that would be.

I continued on to the test area and jacked ProtoMan in.

He'd probably be as much of a waste of time as the others...

...Probably...

-Note from Roll: Hope this wasn't too crappy! If it was, then... Eh. I tried. Oh yeah, and I made up Tatsuno. Weird name, I know.-


End file.
